


On The Ellen Degeneres Show

by atrick_oflight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, Canon, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Tumblr, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, aph ellen degeneres, canon AU, canonverse, ellen degeneres - Freeform, mentions of aph hungary, nations arent a secret, talk show, usuknetwork, very much implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is put in a tight spot when Ellen asks about his relationship with England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Ellen Degeneres Show

“Bye, babe,” America said, kissing England's forehead. The Englishman hummed and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. “Love you. Have a safe trip, m’kay?”

 

England laughed. “America, I'm only going to the embassy. It's not like I'm leaving the country just yet.” America pouted and only pressed another kiss to the other nation’s cheek. “Relax, love. I’ll see you in a few hours.” And with that, England placed a final kiss on his lips and broke away from the hug. America watched him walk out the White House doors and sighed.

 

“Mr America,” Bracing a smile, he turned to his secretary, David. “Ellen from the talk show ‘The Ellen Degeneres show’ is wondering is waiting! We're supposed to meet her in an hour to prepare for the interview.”

 

“Ah, right! Let's go then!” His secretary sighed, but smiled and led him out the White House, and into a private car, reserved specially for him.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Mr America! It's so nice to see you again,” says Ellen as she approaches him in his dressing room. “It's been a while! How are you?” America laughs at Ellen's usual, cheery and loud voice. Despite being a busy nation, he made a lot of mortal friends, and Ellen Degeneres was one of them. Honestly, he thought of her as one of his favourite mortal friends.

 

“Geez, Ellen! I thought we talked about this--”

 

“I know, I know,” she laughed. “Call you ‘America’ and not ‘Mr America’.” The nation nodded happily and sat the talk show host down. They conversed with glee, catching up mostly. They talked about things ranging from what they had for lunch to what they thought of the government. “You know, I have more to ask you on the show so I'm leaving out some of the more important questions. But, how is England?”

 

America blushed. He hadn't told anybody about his relationship with the older nation yet. Well, nobody except his boss and his secretary, of course. “England?” he asked nervously, albeit trying to hide his anxiety. “He’s good. Why do you ask? And about him in particular…?”

 

Ellen had a rather mischievous smile on her face. America thought she had seen through him, but Ellen just shrugged. “He’s just one of the closest nations to you,” she says. America almost sighed with relief. Ellen always did have misleading expressions. She may look innocent at times, but in reality she had something crazy up her sleeve. And truthfully, America had more than his fair share of those from her. “Well,” she says, getting up. “I have other people to talk to before we start! See you on the stage!” America nodded as she left with a wave.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood up and got ready for the show.

 

* * *

 

“Now please welcome, our wonderful, distractingly good looking, nation, America!” A loud round of applause was heard as America walked on to the stage with his usual charming smile. He sent a small wave to the audience, gaining more applause and a few squeals. He shared a hug with Ellen and sat down, smile still intact.

 

“Okay,” Ellen said, turning to him. She had that mischievous gleam in her eyes again, but America ignored it. After all, when he saw that look earlier, she didn't have any ulterior motives. Or so he thinks. “So, how are you today, America?”

 

The nation smiled and answered as he normally would. She asked him fairly usual questions. Questions about how the economy was holding up, what he thinks of the new season of ‘Pretty Little Liars’, how he felt about the ‘F.R.I.E.N.D.S.’ reunion, celebrity crushes and the latest trends. America really thought he was safe on the matter with his relationship with England. And like always, America spoke too soon.

 

“So, America, how is Mr England?”

 

America froze at the question, smile still in place, but body stiff. “Eh?” He blinked a couple of times, quick and anxiously. The mischief in Ellen’s eyes was a lot more evident now. There was even a wide, impish smile stretched across her face, accompanied by a suggestive glance. “Erm, he's great. He's in the country, actually.”

 

Ellen nodded, her expression remaining the same. “I see,” she says. The smile on her face grows wider and America felt a feeling of dread crawl through him. “And, I’ve never really asked you about this, but I have always wanted to--and I'm sure the audience is dying to hear an answer too. What is your relationship with Mr England?” America knew Ellen had gotten the reaction she had wanted when her eyes grew big with knowledge.

 

The blond nation could feel his palms sweating, and his mouth go dry. His mouth hung open for a moment, as he thought of what say. As he tried to think of an excuse. “Oh, er,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His face was even redder than earlier and swore the audience was watching his every move. “We, erm, er, we’re friends.”

 

“Friends?” Ellen clarified dubiously, eyebrows raised.

 

America swallowed and laughed. He hoped it didn’t sound as awkward and nervous as he felt. “Yeah,” he says, fidgeting a little in his seat. “We, er, we’re just friends. We hang out and help each other out when we need it. We even room together when we have conferences in other countries!”  _ Crap _ , he cursed inwardly.  _ That would only make them suspect us more! _

 

“Okay, then,” Ellen said, nodding again. She had a mischievous, almost challenging, expression. “Okay, so, if you're just friends--please explain this picture.”

 

It only took a second before the audience exploded with mixed noises of happiness, shock and plain giddiness. America, himself, found his breath hitching when the photo popped on to the screen. It was a picture of him and England, walking out of the White House, all rumpled and messy looking. Their hair was wild, their clothes hardly even put together well, and their bodies were tinged pick and slightly sweaty. They both looked dead tired, England more so than America, and they were walking towards his car.

 

America blushed as he realised what the picture implied. And he blushed even more when he remembered that what it implied was true.

 

He and England had gone at it in one of the broom closets, after a particularly frustrating meeting, yesterday. This picture caught them walking towards his car, ready to head home for another round. They were so tired, they hardly even noticed the cameras.

 

“I-I, er, erm--”

 

Ellen laughed and smiled wider at the young nation. “It seems to me like you're having a hard time trying to explain this in your own,” she said. America started stuttering about, uselessly again. “How about we have someone help you out? Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Mr England!”

 

America whipped his head to the stage entrance, to find a rather red-faced England walking towards the couch on set, wearing a very timid smile. The applause was, for some reason, a whole lot louder than earlier. Ellen stood to shake England's hand and America moved to so the same (except, instead of a handshake, they shared a brief hug. Earning a lot of squealing from the audience), as well as make room for the other nation to sit.

 

“What the bloody hell?” he hissed in America's ear as they moved to sit.

 

“I don't even know, okay? What are you even doing here?” Was America's whispered reply.

 

“Well, I--”

 

“Ahem,” Both nations turned pink, and turned to face a smiling Ellen. They nearly forgot she was there. “Yeah, hi. So, care to explain to us?”

 

Like the quick-witted person he was, England jumped in to answer. “Ah, yes. You see, We had just finished a rather long, tiring meeting. That's why we looked tired and messy in the photo.” Ellen nodded to his response, but didn't look the least bit convinced.

 

“Okay, but, why were you both so pink and sweaty?”

 

“Oh! Er, that was because it was very hot.”

 

“It's spring.”

 

“Well--”

 

“We just finished winter.”

 

“Er--”

 

“Okay, how about you explain all these other photos?”

 

And just like that, more photos of them caught together were shown on the screen. Each picture had them in tight spots. Like the one with him feeding England a French Fry in McDonald's, or the one where he was holding England's hand in Central Park, or the one where he was carrying England out of the US Embassy in London; where the older nation looked terribly knackered. Each time, they had tried to make excuses; all of which were doubted by both Ellen and the audience.

 

“So, you're really are just friends?” Ellen clarified, a deadpan expression present.

 

“Yep!” America nodded. “Friends that feed each other, carry the other like a princess, share rooms with one bed, hold hands, and stay in each other's houses when we're called in to work in the other nation’s country.”

 

“Okay,” said Ellen. “You're off the hook for now. I'll have answers next time I have you on the show. Anyway, thank you so much for being here, both of you! Be kind to one another!”

 

They stand up and shake her hand as the audience applauds and moves to exit the set.

 

“Hey guys, again, thanks for being here,” Ellen says, giving America another hug. “I know I probably put you in a tough spot, but I just had to!”

 

America glared playfully at the talkshow host and hit her lightly. “Whatever, Ellen.”

 

“Alright, I'm sure you're both busy, so I'll leave you guys now. Once again, thank you so much.”

 

“It was a pleasure.”

 

“Anytime!”

 

As soon as they had gotten backstage, England dragged America to his dressing room. America got a very detailed sermon and lots of tips on how to make believable excuses. To be honest, America didn't want to hear it. After all, England had as many mistakes out there as he did. So to shut him up, he pulled the older nation on to his lap and pressed their lips together. Needless to say, England was surprised at first, but eagerly returned the kiss after a moment. And just as quickly as it happened, the kiss became a lot more heated.

 

“Wait,” England said, breaking away for some air. “We can't do this here.”

 

“Why not?” America posed, moving his mouth down to England's neck and placing sloppy kisses and nibbles all over. England's hand shot to his hair and gripped it tight. He let loose a shaky breath, trying to stifle a moan.

 

“B-because, th-this isn't a-appropri-aahhh!” America smirked, and  started to pay more attention to  _ that _ area of England's neck. England's moans grew louder and slightly less controllable than the previous ones. His fingers tangled themselves in America’s hair, practically pulling him in. America moved one if his hands lower from England's hips, and began to remove his lover’s trousers. “N-no, America, wait,” England pleaded breathlessly.

 

“Just trust me, babe,” America purrs, pushing the latter down on to the couch and straddling him. “We'll be fine. For now, let's just have some fun.”

 

England's already red face grew darker and more aroused. “F-fine.” America smirked at him and resumed his ministrations.

 

**OMAKE**

 

“Is this recording?”

 

“Yeah. And we can just screencap it later.”

 

“Great,” Ellen said, as she watched America’s hands roam England's torso. “Cut out any explicit parts, though. We can't let those get out. Just give them to Ms Hungary. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

 


End file.
